gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesia of Memories Arc
Amnesia of Memories Arc is the forth story arc of Gun X Clover manga series. This arc focuses onto Morito's amnesia right after touching a unnamed relic during his "vacation" alongside with his proteges to fight against Sayuri Hibachi and her associates. While that is going on, Morito's darker past is also revealed as "Yaasen" under Sayuri's account as she dispatched Chico Dragon and Sol White to retrieve Morito for her another twisted plot. Summary Meeting of the Master Rank Mercenaries (To be added...) Summer Vacation After the exam that takes place in the academy, everyone was cheering for the upcoming summer break. Of all students however, only Morito looks at window while thinking about one flashback before their final exam. Before the Summer Break, Ann requested the remaining mercenaries to provide their support in order to defend Mikado High School from Child Room. While informing everyone about an upcoming Summer Break, Ann also asked Morito to give his answer for her cause. When Frida asked Morito if he could stay in the school, Morito answered that he might stay not only to keep any eye on Kotonoha during the school break, he also going to retain all of his four proteges (Eleanor, Zanbenee, Daigo and Toura) due their defeat by Sayuri's Child Room Mercenaries. Back to the present, Morito trains all his four proteges by calling a line up. Of all proteges however, only Sabine gives a slight call much to Morito's frustration. In the midst of their training, Morito was confronted by Kotonoha, Sorte, Mammon and Tsukuri who were inviting him for the holiday trip. Little Boy's Amnesia ---Coming Soon!--- First Encounter with The Legend The Key chains by Salim Two Masters's Siege of the Island Away from the island, Chico and Sol were led by a resurrected Salim to the island via a boat.Manga Chapter 28 Page 34. As the proteges remarks their situation, two Master Ranked Mercenaries observe their targets from afar as Sol finds Morito's strange behavior and asks Chico about his opinion. Chico however rudely replies that while he care less about the mission, his only reason to join the Child Room was to find his enemy who he begrudged against. Regardless, Sol prepared his specialized army to take down Morito while ask Salim if he like to meet his former mentor sooner, which the Blind Warrior replies with an affirmative answer. Methods to Recover the Memories All four proteges then arriving to the cave ruins where the incident happened. Despite Yotsuba's expertise, she is unable to identify the language which prompting Eleanor to think the language is the Endangered Language, like the already extinct Teyotoyo Language. The Rose Sisters and Colonel Gaia As Hiromi's method's fails, Eleanor planned to to lead Morito into another part of the island, which she claimed that the place would refreshing his memories. When the protege mentioned about Morito's past opponents, the Rose Sisters and General Gaia, The Bitter Reunion Elsewhere in the waterfall, Mammon sensed danger from afar. Sorte asked Mammon why she became her escort despite she killed Toshu. Chico interrupted the duo as he not only mocking Mammon's attributes, he also revealed that the Crow was responsible for his fiancee's murder. The Attack of the Resurrected ---TBA--- The Real Face Behind His Innocence Meanwhile, Sayuri received a report from Alex regarding Morito's amnesia but she instead found it intriguing. Chico's Values of Friendship ---TBA--- The Scars That Holds the Key ---TBA--- Battle For Morito The next day, the protege were arrived to see the other Resurrected Undead regarding the negotiation to hand over Morito to them. However, instead of complying to Salim's demand, Eleanor told her former senior that they would not bring Morito to him or his fellow colleague. Yasen: Morito's Original Form(?!) Elsewhere, Kotonoha and her personas were confronting Sol while attempting to defend Morito. Using his mechanical left arm named the V-S-V-F, Sol managed to defeat all four personas (Futaba, Mitsuba, Yotsuba and Itsuba) effortlessly despite their teamwork. Nanoha was summoned and successfully crippled Sol by destroying his V-S-V-F arm, seemly emerged victorious Little did she noticed however Sol called out "Yasen" (Morito's original name) in order to awaken Morito's true powers from within, making him turned against Nanoha by attacking her and even managed to unbind himself from Nanoha's bidding, prompting Nanoha to see him as a threat while attempting to destroy him, only to stopped by other four personas who told her to let Kotonoha help Morito through compassion and trust. That however did little in stopping Morito's rampage as he almost harming the girl before being intervened by his three protege, where Sabine vowed to bring sense to her mentor even if it means to beat him. Meanwhile, Mutsuha was awaken within Kotonoha and when the first persona plead her to save Mortio Master vs Protege Seeing his protege as "enemy", Morito set off to attack all three of his disciples and despite their initial advantages, their efforts and skills are still outmatched and outclassed by Yasen Morito, prompting Sayuri, who was watching from afar, to be amazed over Yasen's new taste of destruction. Miraculously, even after received their Master's beating, in which horrified Kotonoha, all three protege managed to endure their pain where both Eleanor and Daigo managed to pin down Yasen onto the ground. Enraged of what he did to Sabine, Elenor, Daigo and Nanoha begins to attack Morito whilst Kotonoha urges Mustuba to hurry. Mustuba and the Sea Guardian Meanwhile, Mustuba talks to the Sea Guardian in an underground cavern and requests it to lift Morito's curse. Initially refuse to comply her request, the Sea Guardian agrees to lift the curse since he views Morito doesn't has a malicious heart. However, Mustuba not only scolds the Sea Guardian for robbing Morito's memories and nearly harming Kotonoha, she also threaten it that she will kill it in order to protect Kotonoha. Seeing the Sixth Persona's determination despite she is oblivious to realize it, the Sea Guardian reluctantly comply Mutsuba's request and lifts the curse. Protege's Determination Sayuri's Frustration In her office, Sayuri shoots at the monitor with frustration and disappointment after witnessing Morito reverts back to normal. As Alex asks her regard her first frustration, Sayuri remarked that Morito was actually held back when stabbing Sabine, meaning that he was no longer in his Regression State even without his awareness. Feeling that Morito is no longer needed for her ambitions, Sayuri decided to dispose Morito and his allies. Grizzled Veteran Reunion Back to the island, everyone to shocked to see five Rose Sisters monsters is heading to their direction. Morito requests his disciples to take a break while he battle against the monsters alone, though Daigo remain skeptical as she deem attacking all five are impossible. Regardless, Morito asks Salim out as they are going to attack these monster together. However, Sol mocks Morito about how "weak" he was without his awaken powers and deems his peers as his "heavy burden". Morito however replies that even all the troubles he went through for his peers, he never considers them as burden and claims that without their help, he would be a place beyond redemption. Regardless, a decisive duel between the Grizzled Veteran and Sol quickly ensues as the five monsters attack Morito. Despite the monsters' superior powers and speed however, under Eleanor's advise that the monsters' weakness are their tongue, both Morito and Salim managed to destroy them all with ease and Sol himself had to flee from the island. In the aftermath, after Mammon and Toura joins Morito and others at the beach, Morito apologizes for making them worry while ,at the same time, thanking them for rescuing him from an abyss. Aftermath While the girls are relaxing at the beach away from the resort, Morito asks Salim regarding his main goal. Major Battles #Mammon vs Chico (Round One) #Eleanor, Sabine, Daigo and Toura vs Salim, Colonel Gaia and the Rose Sisters. (Round One) #'Mikaido High School' vs Child Room ##'Mammon and Sorte' vs Chico (Round Two) ##Eleanor, Sabine, Daigo vs Rose Sisters (Round Two) ##Toura vs Salim ##'Kotonoha's Personas' (Futaba, Mitsuba, Yotsuba, Itsuba and Nanoha)* vs Sol White ##"Yasen" Morito** vs Eleanor, Sabine***, Daigo and Nanoha**** ##'Grizzly Veterans' (Morito and Salim) vs Sol White and five Rose Sisters Monsters *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. *(*) Sol was originally easily overpowered four Kotonoha's persona before confronting Nanoha. *(**)Morito was originally a bystander before being awaken by Sol via his real name Yasen, which according to Sayuri, is his original persona. *(***)Whilst battling against Yasen Morito, only Sabine trying to make Morito to see some sense as he was one of few people on her life didn't belittled her eyes. Even after being stabbed by Morito Sabine survived his attack and headbutted Morito who actually already reverted to his normal self. *(****)Away from the physical battle, Mutsuba pleas the Sea Guardian to lift Morito's curse for Kotonoha's sake. Characters (To be added...) Story Impact *The meeting of the main 13 Master Rank Mercenaries introduces more characters of the series, especially the thirteen Master Ranked Mercenaries who played vital roles in the future arcs. *The end of the current meeting sparks a civil conflict between the two factions under the crippling organization, especially after Sayuri placing herself as Sakari's "successor" as the Shogun. With hostility between Ann and Sayuri become even more violent due to their different principles, the Master Ranked Mercenary faced its worst turbulence in its history that could endanger the entire world. **The Mikado Six consists of Anna, Morito, Mammon, Jeanne, Frida and Simone, whose duty was to protect Kotonoha and the world from the infamous Child Room. **The Child Room Seven consists of Sayuri, Alex, Simon, Sol, Chico, Brad and Sis whose purpose solely to wage war in order to obtain Kotonoha. ***To make matters worse, Sayuri also have her elite soldiers-who possessed Dead languages-as Child Room main support, foreshadowing the intense struggle between both faction. For this reason, Morito had to retrain his protege again in an summer island before being interrupted by Sol's and Chico's presence. **Kotonoha become even more critical than the previous story arcs as her fate would be determine by both faction, though Morito-despite as one of the Mikado Six-will become more protective towards Kotonoha from harm, even towards the Mikado High School. *The backstories of Eleanor, Sabine and Daigo are revealed and foreshadowed in this arc prior their training under Morito's wings. This arc also featured all three girls' potential powers after their training under Morito while battling against the already mutated Rose Sisters. Among of these powers and abilities are, **Eleanor's true personality revealed to be more fiercer and sadistic than her usual self, which increases her true potential in sword fighting and combat speed. **Daigo is capable to switch her/his gender to display her/his full capacity with enhanced attributes, specifically her/his power, mobility and resilience. **Sabine's left eye reveals to be able to see hidden languages within Morito's scars that seemly yield some clues about Morito's true power. Upon her awaken powers, this eyes allows Sabine to focuses on her target with high level of precision without fails. ***Sabine's backstory is also revealed and explained where as a subject of scorn in her childhood before became one of Morito's protege. This revelation seemly strengthen the bond between the two despite one sided denial from Sabine. *The rocky rivalry between Chico and Mammon is explained when Chico seek vengeance against Mammon not only for her trickery Manga Chapter 33 in not only deceiving their relationship, but also her thievery of his family treasure. *Morito's real past is revealed via Sayuri's account. According to Sayuri, Morito-whose name was originally known as Yasen- was a natural born killer whose personality was more darker, violent, and even sadistic than his normal self. She also reveals that her training's for Morito-especially self-restraint from killing his target-was supposedly weakening her former protege. For this reason, Morito's true power only to be unleashed by calling his real name. **The only time Nanoha ever viewed the Yasen Morito as enemy is when he broke himself free even with her powers, which forced her to kill him before being strained by her fellow personas out of their faith upon Morito. However, it was a horrific scene where all of Morito's protege's effort to stop Yaasen's rampage that opt Nanoha to experience fear for the first time. **"Yaasen"'s brutality proven to be overwhelming even for his best proteges despite their best efforts and teamwork, this his rampage only to be stopped by Mustuha, who requested the Sea God to remove the curse, and Sabine, who headbutted him for good measure. *As the Resurrected, Salim reunited with Morito, his former colleague and Toura under his position as an enemy, though he later (temporarily) joins forces with Morito to take down the Rose Sisters Monster. It is later revealed that even as a Resurrected, Salim did not affiliated himself with the Child Room but only following orders from a Master Ranked mercenary, indicating his Wild Card status during the affairs between Mikado Six and Child Room Seven. **Toura fought but defeated by Salim for the first time since their reunion, though her growth gained the latter's respect and impression before knocking her out. She later receives Salim's dog-tags from Morito after his departure. *Mutsuha is introduced as Kotonoha's sixth carefree persona who rarely active despite her role in protecting Kotonoha from possible harm. Regardless, her role in saving Morito from his rampage would later put her in an important role to both Morito and Kotonoha in the future arcs. *The aftermath of the Summer Island incident bring some effect to everyone that is involved, especially to Morito and his friends and rivals, **This brawl against Yaasen has put the proteges and Kotonoha to the edge where they had to unleash their full power throughout the battle. **With the plot to retrieve Yaasen and Kotonoha has failed, Sol had to retreat from the island by himself without Chico and Salim. **For the first time, Sayuri feels frustrations when this plan doesn't worked her way after realizes that Morito-who still in Yaasen Persona-was actually held back while stabbing Sabine, indicating his inner struggle. That however only boils the fierce feud between the two factions. Trivia Reference Category:Story Arc